Insights
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: A collection of short stories looking into the minds of Sailor Saturn, Venus, and Uranus at critical moments. Will write and more if I get good responses.
1. Default Chapter

_This is the first of a set of three stories ('Duty,' 'Love,' and 'Honor') that tie into each other. It probably will seem like they don't relate to each other at all, but they were all written with the same goal in mind. This first one, 'Duty' is about Sailor Saturn. The second one, 'Love' is about Sailor Venus. And the third, 'Honor' is about Sailor Uranus. If they get enough good responses, I'll add some more stories to the series. ^_^ _

I know they're very short, but that is how they are meant to be. It's not meant to be a long look into the psyche's of these few soldiers; but merely a small glimpse into some things they may feel at critical points in their lives. 

**_"Duty"_**

Sometimes life surprises you. And other times it is very dull. There are a few moments of interest, but in the end, there is only death. Why do we rush to succeed in this life when know none of it will matter in the end? You might think that joy can be obtained by material possessions, but it is not so. A moment of joy is fleeting, not lasting long. So why does everyone race to find this small moment of happiness; of hope? All of it means nothing in the end. Can't they see that, or are they too blind? 

I stand on a hilltop, lookind down at the shining lights of the city. The people are so naïve in their lives. Do they not even await Death's call? Feeling the cold metal of the rod of my Silence Glaive, I sigh sadly, a myriad of emotions flashing through my chilled violet eyes. Life is too fleeting. They do not take the time to enjoy its bounty. 

When they see the end is near, will they feel regret? Oh well. They had their chance. Everything must be killed for the cycle to continue. It is my sad duty to be the one whose hand heralds death. How many times have I stood, contemplating my duty? When they cry for mercy as they see my face of death, I can feel no emotion. Centuries of being the bringer of death has killed off my emotions. 

But this time... I must will all of my power free as I kill everyone; even myself. I do not want to come back; to see the destruction. This time, the powers of Saturn, the Death Star, will take even _my_ life. I will be free from this endless cycle of death and rebirth. 

A crisp wind blew across the hilltops, catching the girl's shoulder-length dark hair and her skirt and taking them in a mockery of a dance. Her eyes burned with the hatred of her 'duty' which only brought death and horror. 

A deadly smirk crossed her face as she calld out the words that would end it all. As the bright light engulfed everything, she watched the destruction for the last time. Seeing the sad looks on the faces of Neo-Queen Serenity and the others, she pushed away the feeling of regret. Making sure not to make eye contact with Chibi Usa, she reminded herself that it was... 

Duty. 

A sad duty. 

Duty. 

One of death. 

Duty. 

She hated it. 

*** 

I hope everyone has enjoyed this little short. 


	2. Love

_Here's the second sort-of "vignette" in this series; focusing on Sailor Venus. _

**_"Love"_**

The child of love. Is that my only title; the reincarnation of Aphrodite? Sometimes I grow tired of the constant pressurings of people wishing their love matches. Why do they all think I am some sort of goddess? In truth, however, I have taken on the guise of an immortal goddess. As Aphrodite's reincarnation, I am a true goddess. 

But is that all I am? I am also Aino Minako, not just the 'love goddess.' Men have even come to me seeking a "miracle" which would endow them with better sexual prowess. Do they think that "love" means only sex? Men are truly animals. 

I wonder sometimes why my duty is so harsh. Why must I see all this love, and people harboring crushes, when I am forever cursed to never know love? It seems an unfair punishment, when I have done nothing to deserve it. I can long after men, but never will I have the success in love I so desire. 

The pain thrust upon me by my situation has harsh claws and teeth with a punishing bite. Is true happiness never to be mine? 

Perhaps I shouldn't wish so much for something that will never be, but like the flower reaching for sunlight, so too do I strive for love. And yet I am cursed to never find that love which I would hold so dear. Why can I not achieve what I want with all of my heart? 

The blonde woman leaned back against the chair, her eyes closing over the pain reflected in the cornflower blue orbs. The shimmering of tears from her thoughts went unnoticed by the other Senshi as they continued to argue over matters of state. 

'Love is a curse,' Minako decided. No good could ever come from that state of mind. 

So why did she love for it so badly? 

Love. 

Something she could never have. 

Love. 

She wanted it so badly. 

Love. 

It would never be hers. 


	3. Honor

_Here's Uranus' "story" about honor. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm planning on doing a separate story about the "madness" and Michiru's dealings with Haruka's/Uranus' psychoness. I know it's pretty OOC for Haruka, but I just couldn't resist adding this little tidbit, since I got the idea for a story centering around "madness" while I was doing this one. The story will also have tidbits of Haruka's high opinion of "honor" and how far she must take it to keep her good name intact. _

**_"Honor"_**

I am honor-bound to continue on with the mission given to me by the queen. Such an odd thing; honor. Why must I remain faithful to the vow I made so long ago? That day, which was full of pageantry and emotion, I vowed to remain a planetary soldier until my death. My honor will not allow me to give up this sacred position. 

Two vows I have made in my lifetime. One of them keeps me honor-bound to forever serve the monarchs of the Moon; the other made by my heart keeps me faithfully at the side of my sea goddess. 

Sometimes I heartily curse "honor" and all that it entails. It was "honor" that causes an honest man's downfall. And wasn't it "honor" that kept Queen Serenity from surrendering and saving her life? So why do people see "honor" as something respectful? 

True, my very own honor has kept me from deserting my position as Sailor Uranus, but it also hinders my skill as a warrior. I had to promise upon the sacred Ginzuishou to never harm a human life with my Senshi powers. This stipulation keeps me from doing the best I could when riots break out. Some humans are better off dead, but of course such an action is forbidden. I am also forbidden from ever unleashing the entirety of my powers upon anyone -- be it enemy or human. I wonder sometimes what would happen if the queen or princess were in grave danger and none of the others were able to protect her. Would unleashing my full powers get me killed by the gods who gifted them to me? 

There are questions that will never gain answers, however. And perhaps this is a good thing. The answers would perhaps not be something I would wish to know. And still I curse the honor that keeps me from showing my true rage. Did the gods know of my hatred for this world, which caused them to forbid me from unleashing my full strength no matter the provocation? 

Michiru is my only sanity in this world; she keeps me alive and does not allow my madness to get the better of me. There are times when ever she cannot calm me down, which is when she shrinks away from me in fear. 

But through it all, "honor" keeps me here. 

How I hate this honor of mine. 

I will suffer... 

All for "honor." 


End file.
